IPTV installation pose technical difficulties when an installer attends a customer premises. The procedures may be difficult and time consuming if the installer must run through a number of tests. Complications also arise if the IPTV installation is running Microsoft Mediaroom™ video platform since it has functions that are not necessarily visible to the installer and may interfere with the diagnostics carried out during the installation.